Life in the Fast Lane
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: this is a story with gangs, drugs, romance, lust, comedy, and strong loyalties. [yaoi] enjoy
1. Default Chapter

PFM: this is a story idea that has been plaguing my subconscious for god knows how long. But, now, I will be victorious!

Yami: is she alright upstairs?

Bakura and Mars: no.

Mars: I don't think her elevator goes all the way to the top floor.

Bakura: what elevator?

Yami: ::looks at Mars:: who are you?

Mars: I'm Pop's only male alter ego. I'm from General anime and story categories.

Yami and Bakura: ::look at each other:: oh.

PFM: Mars, honey, will you do the legal stuff?

Mars: sure. Pop doesn't own YGO, Anthy, Li, or Jetta. She does own Kaylynn and she does own this story. Plagurism will result in death.

PFM: floggings will continue until moral improves.

Yami and Bakura: O_o; ??????

Mars: nevermind it.

PFM: there IS yaoi in this story.

Bakura: yaoi?

PFM: yup.

Yami: swearing?

Mars: you bet.

Bakura: implied attempts at rape?

PFM: yea.

Yami: OOC behavior up the wazzoo?

Mars: yup

Bakura: drugs?

PFM: you bet.

Yami: violence?

Mars: uh-huh.

Bakura: Gang activity?

PFM: yes, sir.

Yami: cult rituals?

Mars: you betchya.

Bakura: actual success at rape?

PFM: there's a big possibility there...

Yami: yuri?

Mars: no! geez-are you stoned?!

PFM: what the hell is your problem?!

Yami: well, it was the only thing left to ask about.

PFM: do I ever write yuri stories?

Yami: no...

PFM: then what makes you think I'll suddenly start now?

Yami: well, I don't know.

Mars: then, we'll dismiss the idea as temporary normality.

Yami: ok.

PFM: good.

Bakura: here's the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life In The Fast Laine 

By Pop Flower Millenium (if I was sain, do you think I'd even be trying this from the beginning?)

An ivory haired boy sat propped up in a bed, staring out a window at the city where his sister had disappeared-she worked late into the night, doing what he didn't know, but when she came back, she'd always have a smile on her face and something to say to him to comfort him. His older sister was the only family he had, his mother had died giving birth to him, his father had had another wife several years before that but she too had died, leaving him with a baby girl to take care of. But when their father had been killed they were all each other had. His sister had been just like a mother while they were growing up and she'd always come through for him. He smiled as he thought of her. She would come home soon, and smile and talk with him, then she'd make them something to eat and they'd go to bed after that. He leaned back against the back of his bed and closed his eyes as he waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A brown-blond haired girl stood in an alley waiting with a briefcase tucked under her arm, she looked up as a car pulled into the alley and several men got out, one was at least twice her size, the other was at least half a foot shorter then she. The two walked over to her,

"Well, if it ain't King Kong and Dr. Freakinstein. Come to get the goods, boys?" she teased, making the bulky man snort defensively, the shorter man only reached into his coat and pulled out a small sack, he handed it to her, she kept the case close as she opened the sack and counted the bills inside carefully, "kyay." She said with a cheerful grin, handing him the case, "there ya go." She said, then she turned to depart, "Nice doin business with ya." She waved to them from behind and disappeared into the shadows, another job well done. And just a little closer to getting what she needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A white haired boy stalked angrily down the street, he'd just been mugged-sure, he'd gotten his stuff back, but he hadn't gotten to kill anyone, which was what he'd wished for. But he softned as he thought of what waited for him back at his apartment. His bleech-blonde love. He smirked as he thought of the slim, tall teen that waited for him to return. He quickened his pace as he neared the building, now wanting to get home even more so then before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet eyes looked up from a book as the front door to the apartment opened and a familiar form walked in,

"Bakura!" the boy said happily as he put his book down and ran over to the ivory haired boy, who caught him around the waist and kissed him on the forehead,

"How was your day?" Bakura asked, the boy in his arms grinned softly as he looked up at the slightly taller boy,

"boring without you."

"oh, Malik, you always say that, you'd think you missed me or something." Bakura said teasingly, making Malik cock an eyebrow at him and smirk, "but, I did miss you." he continued, then he scooped the other up into his arms and carried him off to their bed room, his own plans taking shape for that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brown-blond girl pushed opened the door to her shabby apartment, looked around then scoffed, "geez, ya think I'd be able to afford better." She said to herself as she closed the door behind her and took off her coat. She tossed it onto the couch and went down the hall, unduttoning her vest as she did so, exposing her black tanktop underneath the denim. She got to the door farthest to the right and knocked softly, then opened it, she smiled softly at the ivory haired boy sitting in bed, "Hey, bro." She said softly. He turned from the window to look at her and beamed,

"Kaylynn!" he cried happily, she strode across the room and hugged him,

"missed you, Ryou." She said as she squeezed him, then she let go and looked at him, "How ya feelin?"

"I feel much better now." Ryou said, his sister smiled, then pushed some of her hair away from her face, 

"ya think you'll be well enough to come help me with dinner?" she offered, he smiled and nodded. He'd been banned to the bed for so long he yerned for any occation to get out of it. So this was it, so what? At least she wouldn't start the stove on fire again with him around to supervise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A blonde haired boy put a pair of binoculars down into his lap and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his honey-brown eyes closed slowly, his partner looked at him,

"She's home, right?" he asked,

"yea." The blonde replied, "she's home, I watched her go in. but, what I don't get is; why's the chief protecting her so much?" he asked, his Brooklyn accent clear in his voice,

"Maybe she's just skeptical, Joey. I mean you know she doesn't wanna search someplace without a whole lot of evindence piled up against somebody. And I guess we just don't have enough yet, man. Don't worry, well, get some."

"thanks, Tristan. Ya know, maybe we should give up on this for now and go get a bite to eat."

"maybe. You and your stomach! But this time, you're right. Let's go." With that, the cop car drove away from the front of the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

morning came sooner then Bakura would have liked as he shielded his eyes from the sun with his bare arm. He sat up and stretched. His sudden motions causing Malik to wake from next to him and roll over onto his back, then prop himself up on some pillows. Bakura grinned and turned towards the other, kissing his forehead,

"good morning." He said, then he claimed the other's lips in a possessive kiss, 

"good morning." Malik replied once they'd parted. Bakura got up and dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, leaving Malik to contemplate sleep, which he decided against and also got up, but just slipped into a sheer, linen robe, not dressing yet.

    Bakura went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, then he turned back to Malik, who had followed him,

"I'm going to go take a shower, someone should be coming to pick me up in a few, so if they come and I'm not out yet, just tell them to wait, alright?" he said to the boy, who nodded, then Bakura smiled and pulled the boy to him with one arm wrapped around Malik's waist, "I do love you, you know that, right?" he said into the other's hair,

"I do." Malik replied softly,

"well, as long as you know." Bakura said, then he kissed malik's forehead again and left for the bathroom. Malik sat down on the couch to pick up the book he'd abandoned last night and continue his reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaylynn was in her brother's room when the doorbell rang, she got up and went to answer it, a blonde haired boy and a brown haired boy stood there,

"Yes? Can you two be helped?" she asked, tilting her head and cocking an eyebrow, when the blonde pulled out a badge, she straightened up and stared at it as if he'd pulled a gun on her,

"Kaylynn Raynnes? Joey Wheeler. FBI. My partner and I are here to ask you a few questions."

"do you have a warrant? Or a permit?" she asked, the brown haired boy scratched his cheek, the boy named Joey faultered then countered quickly,

"we don't need one for a routin questioning." He said, Kaylynn gave a nod, then stepped outside and closed the door, 

"What d'ya want?" she asked, her gaze unblinking, the two young cops shifted under its intensity,

"we heard you were in a drug dealing business-"

"I got out of it. A while ago. I found something that didn't involve drugs to keep food on my table." She interrupted,

"well, we wanted to check through your apartment-"

"not with out a permit." She snapped, becoming very defensive all of a sudden, "you guys aren't setting foot in there. Even if you can do it legally. Not one foot." Then she went back into her apartment and slammed the door so hard, the two boys flinched and pieces of plaster from the ceiling outside fell down.

"well, that went well." Tristan said, Joey nodded, then they went back towards their car,

"All the more reason for up to make sure we get a serch permit for that place. Then she can't do jack when we wanna search her place."

"Yeah. But how are we gonna get it?"

"I got a friend who can hook us up with one." Joey said slyly, making Tristan glance curiously at him before they drove away.

     Kaylynn stood by her front window and watched the two cops drive away, a small voice from behind her made her turn,

"who was it?"

"Ryou! No one. Just another salesman." She said with a smile, he accepted that and nodded, then allowed her to help him back to bed, where he was still banned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malik looked up from his book when he heard a knock on the door, then he put the book down and went to answer it-still in nothing but a robe.

"Yes? Are you here for Bakura?" he asked the man at the door as pleasantly as he could, but truthfully the man gave him the creeps, and the hungry look he was now getting from the man didn't help any to ease him,

"why, yes, I am. And who are you? we've not yet been aquainted." The man said sleekly,

"My name is Malik. Come in. I'll go tell Bakura you're here." Malik said, but when he turned away from the man, he felt a hand grip his wrist and he gasped softly and held as still as he could. He could feel the man's penetrating eyes moving up and down him, examining him, cretiquing his form. Then he felt the man's other hand slid up his thigh, making him jump and try to pull his wrist free for a second. He had almost given up hope of being let go when Bakura's commanding voice broke through his mind,

"Malik?" he said harshly, the anger in his voice directed at the man, not his violet eyed lover, who looked relieved to see him. The man let his hold of Malik drop and the boy stumbled forward and ran to Bakura, who held him tightly for a second before looking up at the man, "Rishido?" he said sharply, "wait for me outside." The man bowed slightly and left, his eyes making one more quick trip over Malik before he closed the front door. Once the man had gone, Bakura tilted malik's face up so he was looking into his eyes, "are you alright?" he asked softly, malik nodded, then buried his face in bakura's shoulder, "I won't let him hurt you." Bakura cooed, holding malik to him, "I'd rathered die then see you hurt."

     Bakura closed the door behind him and he and Rishido walked down towards the stairs in silence for a few minutes, but that silence was broken when they were on the sidewalk,

"you are not to touch him again." Bakura said without even moving his gaze from the front, Rishido jolted, then grinned,

"yes, but I can see why you cherish him so. He is perfect."

"you say that and think of his body, I think of much more then that when I am with him. And I wouldn't jeprodize that for the world."

"but remember, you have an obligation to be there every Saturday night, Bakura. What will you do when he is all alone?" Bakura stopped walking and glared angrily at the man before him, who had also stopped and was turned looking at the white haired boy under the street lamp,

"are you implying that you plan to try something in my absance?" Bakura snarled, Rishido laughed,

"No, no. I know your revenge would be swift. I would not take the chance."

"a wise decision." Bakura snapped, then he continued on, Rishido watching him walk for a bit, a smug grin still plastered onto his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaylynn paced back and fourth out side of the building where she lived, waiting patiently for what she knew was coming, then it came. A motorcycle pulled up and stopped in from of her. Its driver wor a black leather coat, black jeans and a balck shirt, he pulled the helmet off of his head and shook his brunette hair free of the mold the helmet had left it in. he looked at the girl before him with ice blue eyes and nodded as means of greeting,

"Kaylynn." He said,

"seto." She countered, "it's been a while."

"how's Ryou doing?"

"it's gotten worse, seto." She said, bowing her head, "he's going to end out crippled if I don't get that money soon." Then she looked pleadingly at him, but he shook his head, closing his eyes so she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes as he denied her,

"I can't give it to you. you know I'm not even supposed to be talking to the infamous Kaylynn Raynnes."

"I know, Seto. But, now there are some cops questioning me. they've been following me around for several days  now and I guess they think I haven't noticed but, I gotta shake em. They're trying to get a permit to search my apartment."

"So? You don't keep anything there, you only keep things in your hiding spots around the city. What are you afraid of?"

"Not afarind _of_ afraid _for_. I don't want them to find Ryou." Then she looked away from him again, "they might take him away from me." seto jolted at the helplessness she was eminating and he felt the utmost pity for her, but he couldn't help her. He wasn't able to help her...not right now anyways. But someday he would be able to save her little brother, then he'd be able to help her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: end; chapter one!

Bakura: no one's died. I hate it.

PFM: yea, but you got malik's sweet ass.

Bakura: plus. That is a plus.

PFM: I knew I could please you, B.

Yugi: next chapter; we find out more about the ties Seto and Kaylynn share and the reason Bakura knows Rishido. Along with introducing several new characters to the mix.

PFM: R&R, peeps!


	2. chapter dos

PFM: Neeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxssssssssssssssttt!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: odd girl...

Mars: ya learn to live with it after a while.

Aken: no, really?

PFM: hey, TR!

Aken: don't call me that! I'm not 'Tomb Robber' anymore I have a name!

PFM: fine! Stupid, pissy alter ego...

Aken: just get on with it!

PFM: fine!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura returned home late that night and realized malik had gone to bed, he slipped off his shoes and tip toed to the bedroom. He looked down at the other boy sleeping in the bed and sighed, thinking of what had happened that morning. Those events had made Bakura think that maybe his 'duties' weren't worth it. He didn't like to be away from malik at all and now that he knew what Rishido wanted he didn't want to leave even more. He slipped under the covers after undressing and rolled into his side so he was facing his love then pulled malik close to him and closed his eyes falling into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaylynn kissed her little brother good-bye and left, telling him to get some sleep. She walked outside and headed for one of her hiding spots, knowing the cops weren't on her tail just yet, too early...or too late...for them. She stopped when she heard something behind her, she turned to find a spikey haired boy standing there looking at her,

"Hello, Yami. It's been a few." She said plainly, the boy smiled and nodded,

"Yes, it has. How is your brother? Has it gotten any easier for him?" his smile faded and he bit his lip at the look he saw on her face,

"he-he'll be crippled if I can't get that money for him...he needs that opporation, Yami. And he needs it soon." She looked at him and sighed, "how's An?"

"Anshi? She's fine. She wishes she could see you but she has to lay low for a bit.someone so high up in a gang noted for murder and felon is under constant pressure."

"I see..." she said with a smile, "so, how is every little thing?"

"oh, you know, life's been busy and hard. Ever since Ishtaru started slipping info around everywhere."

"Ishtaru?! That bastard! When did he start cheating on us?"

"I guess a while ago, once someone offered him something he couldn't refuse."

"Which was...?"

"Bakura's lover, Malik I think his name was..."

"Malik? Malik Ishtar? I heard'a him! He was the star performer at some club downtown."

"yea, then Bakura found him and stole him away from the place."

"guess some things were mint to be, huh?"

"I guess so."

"well, stay sharp, Yami." Kaylynn saif, flipping her fingers as a good-bye gesture, the other gave a nod and a bow and the two walked their seporate ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Joey, I thought you said you knew someone who could-"

"I do. See, he lives around here and he's kinda not too liked by his neighbors, so, he keeps to himself."

"Oh, little Joey Wheeler knows a crime-dog?"

"no. he's just in a bad neighborhood." Joey snapped as he knocked on the door of a broken down apartment building, they'd gone to the run down end of town to find this guy and Tristan just didn't like it. The door opened and a wild haired boy stood there, he had perfectly tanned skin, bleach-blond hair and lavender eyes, he grinned at Joey, showing off his fang-like teeth in the process,

"well, what'd ya need this time?"

"A fake search warrant." Joey said, Tristan looked shocked as his partner said this, but remained quiet until the boy had gone back inside for the paper,

"joey! What the hell are you doing?! You're getting that guy to make you a fake?"

"yea. It's the only way we can wrap up this case, man. We gotta use a fake, the chief won't let us have a real one."

"I don't like it, Joey, but I'll trust you."

"Great idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura woke with the pounding on the front door and noticed that malik had also wakened suddenly because of the confused look on his face, the ivory haired boy cursed and sat up, then got out of the bed with pulling a button down shirt on and heading for the door,

"yea, what is it?" he snapped, ready to slam the door closed in the face of whomever was on the other side, only to find Rishido there, "you! don't sneak up like that. It's creepy." 

"you should talk." The other shot back, then his eyes drifted to the doorway to the bedroom, Bakura turned to see what he was looking at and found malik standing there, in the same robe he was in the last time Rishido had seen him, but this time her wore white pajama pants under it. Rishido grinned and bowed to the boy,

"good morning, Malik." He said pleasantly, though malik was still wary of him and only nodded his hello. Bakura gave Rishido a look,

"what brings you here? It's not Saturday. I don't have to go." Rishido's gaze reluctantly left malik and turned to Bakura, who was slowly moving towards his lover, who saw this and ran to him, hiding his face in bakura's chest and welcoming the arms that wrapped around him,

"I came to tell you that there was a change in plans, now, you come Saturday _and_ Sunday nights."

"What?" Bakura asked, "both? But, the deal was one!"

"Well, the deal changed."

"you..."

"careful, Bakura, you don't want to do anything in front of your helpless little malik now, do you?" Rishido teased, eliciting a low growl from the white haired boy, who heard a small whimper from malik and began to softly stroke his hair,

"hush, now, love..." Bakura whispered to malik, who only shook his head then looked at the other,

"I don't want him here, he watches me..." malik reburied his face in bakura's chest, "and he...he just...feels wrong..."

"shush...it'll be alright." Bakura soothed, then he turned to Rishido and he awtomaticly hardened, "you heard him, out." Rishido only grinned and turned to leave,

"I will see you again, Bakura. And I will also see malik again, count on it."

Bakura snorted angrily at the now closed door, then he hugged malik tightly, _'what have I done to him? What have I gotten us in to?'_ he thought desperately, burying his face in Malik's soft hair and letting the other cry into his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brown haired girl beat her head against the wall with an even rhythm, chanting the word "shit" every single time her forehead made contact with the wall, a blonde haired girl leaned against the wall in the shadows across the room from the other, her eyes following the movements of her friends head, until finally she spoke up,

"getting a concucion won't help. You'll just have to dismiss them both."

"No!" the girl cried, moving away from the wall, "I can't do that! I...i just can't..."

"well, you could keep tabs on Seto, he seems to be going out a lot lately."

"No. I won't make this any messier or more complicated then it has to be. What Seto does is none of my consern. Joey and Tristan, however, are my consern and I don't like what I'm hearing. They really wanted the warrant that badly?"

"they must have a strong feeling about her."

"but, it's _Kaylynn_ we're talking about! We've both known her for so long! I just don't wanna hafta put her in a cell..."

"even if you think that those two morons of yours are right?"

"even if that's what it comes down to..." then she moved to the window and put her hands on the sill, looking out dreamily at the city, "besides, if they are right and she is back into the drug business, and such stuffs, then we both know what she's doing it for."

"her brother..." the blond girl said softly, then  both of them closed their eyes, "well, Jetta, I hope you know what you're doing...cuz I sure don't know why you didn't just give em a warrant in the first place."

"I do know what I'm doing, and if they find Ryou, then they could find a way to put him into a foster home, and that would destroy Kaylynn."

"So, you do have a heart." The blond teased, making Jetta look at her with a humored glint in her eyes,

"of course, Anshi, unlike _some_ of us..." then the two started laughing at their statements and ended out just grinning at eachother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: end of chapter two. I guess oyu still hate me for the whole yaoi thing after I fibbed a bit and said there wasn't any, right, Aramis-sama? Well, there's gotta be cuz I can't find a place for any three of us being with B-I get Seto, you get Joey, and Anshi-chan gets Yami, Mai and Tea don't deserve B and I'd stab myself in the foot sooner then I'd put Isis "bitch-ass" Ishtar in the fic, so trhis is what my warped mind came up with, hehe...^_^

Bakura: that was a lot nicer then you'd originally planned on being, PF.

PFM: yea, it is.

Bakura: Aramis-sama's lucky...i woulda gotten yelled at...

PFM: yea, but you know I love you, B.

Bakura: true. True.

Shadi: next time, Joey and Tristan sneak into Kaylynn's apartment, but if Kaylynn isn't home when they go in, how does Tristan end up in the hospital? Seto gets into some trouble and it takes a meek young boy to get him out. And what IS Bakura's obligation to Rishido? Find out!

PFM: thank you, scary-Egyptian-boy-that-is-leaving-now-cuz-I-am-very-very-frightened-of-him.

Shadi: you be nice to me cuz I know where you live.

Bakura: why does he remind me of tha Exorcist thing right now?

PFM: scary man! EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away in terror*

Shadi: . well, she doesn't have to be mean about it!


	3. chapter drei

PFM: ok, these last two chapters have been fun, but I think I should clarify some things for my loyal readers-

Bakura: what loyal readers?

PFM: . shut up!

Malik: anyways...

PFM: anyways! The things I would like to clarify are as follows.

Bakura- male

              18 years old

              5'9"

              eyes- brown

              hair- ivory

              occupation- I dunno yet...

              love interest- Malik

Kaylynn- female

                18 years old

                5'8"

                eyes- blue-ish-grey

                hair- blond-brown

                occupation- drug dealer, assassin and cat burgaler

                love interest- Seto Kaiba

Anshi- female

            18 years old

            5'7"

            eyes- flame blue

            hair- blond

            occupation- co-leader of a gang, wanted criminal, spy

            love interest- Yami

Jetta- female

          18 years old

          5'7"

          eyes- cobalt blue

          hair- brown

          occupation- police chief, friends with Anshi and Kaylynn

          love interest- Joey Wheeler

Tristan- male

              18 years old

              6'

              eyes- a color...blue

              hair- brown

              occupation- cop

              love interest- none

Joey- male

         18 years old

         6'

         eyes- honey brown

         hair- blond

         occupation- cop

         love interest- Jetta

Malik- male

            17 years old

            5'8"

            eyes- violet

            hair- bleech-blond/cream

            occupation- as of this moment, I have no idea.

            love interest- Bakura

Seto- male

         18 years old

         6'

         eyes- ice blue

         hair- brown

         occupation- I think he's gonna be an undercover cop, or a snoop of some kind...

         love interest- Kaylynn

Yami- male

           18 years old

           5'7"

           eyes- crimson

           hair- multi colored...spiked, blond tendrils, black with red tips in the spikies

           occupation- leader of a gang, not a wanted criminal, but close

           love interest- Anshi

Ryou- male

           16 years old

           5'5"

           eyes- light chocolate brown

           hair- ivory

           occupation- doesn't have one, he's Kaylynn's younger brother, developed a serious illness that will eventually cripple him, then kill him. Very fragile and dependant on his sister.

            love interest- none

Ishtaru- male

             19 years old

             6'

             eyes- lavender

             hair- bleech-blond

             occupation- professional stool pigeon and creator of fake documents

             love interest- none

Bakura: is that all?

PFM: yes.

Bakura: don't tell me that was your third chapter?

PFM: well, what would you like me to tell you then?

Bakura: I thought you hated it when authors did this kind of thing!

PFM: I do. But, I had to do it, I needed to unconfused myself. 

Bakura: I see...

PFM: yea. Tune in next time!


	4. chapteruhfour

PFM: so far, the only people I luv are Aramis-sama and Anshi-chan, and of course Li-san, but that's all!

Bakura: PMSing, are we?

PFM: . no! don't EVEN go there! I'm free for the rest of the month of April, I tell you! free! Bwahahahaha!!!!!!! ^_^

Bakura: she's scary when she's not PMSing...

Malik: I don't really think we know what we're talking about when we get into the subject of PMS, Bakura.

Bakura: maybe not, but, I can take guesses

PFM: you know not of what you speak!

Malik: told ya.

PFM: chapter four for ya, while I teach this boy a lesson.

Bakura: noooooooo!!!!!!!!!---

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life In The Fast Lane 

By Pop Flower Millenium (*singing* boys don't like girls, girls like cars and monkies! Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funky!)

Kaylynn poked her head out of her hiding spot, she'd been chased by some thugs and had managed to ditch them before they could steal her 'products' before she had the chance to sell them, she looked around and didn't find anyone there, so she crawled out and decided to head for home, stopping on the way at a dump site of hers to stash her stuff. Her baby brother was waiting for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura slammed his fist into a wall and yelled for the umpteenth time and stood there staring sreight ahead of him, panting slightly, Malik rushed over to him and gripped his arm,

"please, Bakura, stop it! This won't help!" he pleaded, Bakura went slightly limp and sighed,

"I know, Malik, but what am I supposed to do?" he asked turning and wrapping his arms around the slim form of his lover, "I'm so scared that I've put you in danger. Rishido's not going to come back inside but that doesn't mean he won't come after you again. He'll keep changing terms until he gets what he wants. I'm so sorry." Malik put his head on Bakura's shoulder and closed his eyes,

"it's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted this would happen. Don't blame yourself, Bakura." Bakura smiled and looked down at the smaller and younger boy, he was always so gentle with Malik, but he would shed blood if anyone hurt him

"malik, you're far too good to me." Bakura said softly, holding him closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"joey, the fake warrant was enough, but now _this_?" Tristan hissed, his partner was picking the lock on the apartment of Kaylynn Raynnes, the girl who had once cut out someone's tongue when they stuck it out at her, "joey, if she comes home and catches us, she'll cream us!" but Joey wasn't listening, Tristan sighed raggedly and started pacing, waiting for the madness to end. It didn't. joey got the lock and they went in.

"no pills. No needles. No cans. Not even a pack of cigarettes or a bottle of alcohol. Her apartment's clean, Joey." Tristan said, looking at the blond, who had found another door, he opened it and stuck hi head in, the entered all the way,

"it's her bedroom, man." He called, Tristan rolled his eyes and ran to the doorway,

"Joey, don't touch nuthin." He warned, but joey was searching her drawers,

"aha!" he cried,

"what? Drugs?"

"No, a Jolly Rancher." Joey opened the candy up and popped it into his mouth, "cherry, my fave." He said with a smirk, Tristan only put his hands over his face and shook his head slowly. Joey looked past his friend and blinked, 

"hey," he said, making Tristan peak out from behind his fingers, "what's in there?" he asked, pointing to the door across the hall from them, Tristan turned around and looked at it,

"I dunno." He answered,

"let's find out." Joey said, then he pushed past Tristan and opened the door, revealing a very clean, very well kept bedroom, complete with an occupant, "who the hell...?" joey muttered quietly as he pulled out his hand gun and walked slowly into the room,

"ah, Joey, is the gun really necessary? They're asleep." Tristan said following his friend. When they got to the bedside joey looked around the room fully,

"man, ya'd think she used this room like a shrine or something it's so clean."

"yea, I know what chya mean. And look at this guy..." Tristan said looking down at the pale skinned boy in the bed. He had ghostly white skin, and ivory colored hair, the blankets were pulled up under his chin and he was sleeping,

"he looks like a doll of some kind, don't he?" joey said, Tristan nodded,

"but, he's real. And I think he's sick. Look at how pale he is, and how shallow his breathing is. Wonder what he's doing here..." 

"beats me, let's take him with us."

"what?" Tristan gasped out turing away from the figure in the bed to look at Joey, "are you nuts? Don't you think he'd be a little missed?"

"yea, but, if he needs a doctor, shouldn't we get him one?" joey asked, Tristan looked at the boy in the bed again, then sighed, 

"you're right, Joey. Let's grab him." They moved closer to the bed,

"he looks light enough for one of us to carry him." Joey said, Tristan nodded,

"I'll do it." He said, but just as his hand was nearing the boy, a bullet shot through it. Tristan shot back away from the bed, crying out in pain,

"don't you touch him!" came a familiar female voice,

"uh-oh." Joey said nervously, then he turned his gaze towards the doorway, Kaylynn stood there, a silenced hand gun pointed at the two cops,

"you get away from him or I won't hesitate to end your misery!" she ordered, putting some more pressure on the trigger,

"who is he, Kaylynn?" joey asked, trying to help Tristan with his hand,

"he's my baby brother." She answered, making both boys look at her, "he's the reason I'm almost never around, I need money for an oporation for him. He's got an illness that'll end up killing him if I can't get that money. So, I do whatever it takes to earn it." Then she lowered her gun, "you two aren't even supposed to be in here. Jet didn't give you a warrant, Ishtaru did, and she's pretty pissed with you two. Now, get atta my apartment or they'll be carrying you out on a spatula!" she snapped, making the two boys run for the door, Kaylynn watched them go, then ran over to her brother and dropped her gun as she fell to her knees by his bedside, burying her head in the mattress and crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto walked down a deserted street, watching the stars in the sky as he did so, thinking of what he could do to help Kaylynn. He stopped walking when he heard something behind him. He turned and found several large men standing behind him, one armed with a piece of pipe, another with a chain and the other with nothing, the unarmed man stepped forward,

"hey, pal, you really shouldn't walk alone in this area, you might get hurt." He satd with a cruel grin, seto stepped back a bit,

"and you really shouldn't walk out in public with a face like that, you might hurt someone." He snapped, the man glared hard at him, then he reached back and pulled a blade out of his pocket and flicked it opened, yelling for the other two to run forward as well. Seto tensed up and readied himself to fight when a new person dove down from a fire escape and landed next to him, getting into a fighting stance. Seto looked at him, but didn't have too much time to see anything, he was dodging blows and blocking too quickly, the other boy that had appeared was doing more attacking. He had knocked the knife away from his attacker and was now delivering blows with an almost inhuman speed. Seto managed to get himself pinned against a wall, the man with the pipe grinningat him and raising the pipe. He swung it down, but found only the hard stone of the wall waiting for him, seto had ducked and swung one of his long legs up, delivering a swift blow to the man's balls, making him fall over groaning. The third man was sneaking up behind the boy helping seto bit didn't get the chance to do anything as a piece of pipe came down on his head. The boy turned around as the man fell and thanked seto, who nodded.

"Who are you?" seto asked, the boy smiled at him. Seto now had the chance to fully look him over; he was about seto's height, had ice-blue eyes but they shone brighter then seto's and seemed clerer, he had pale skin and shoulder length blond hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail, he wore camaflage pants and a black tank top. He then spoke up, squirming under seto's intense gaze,

"my name is Li. And who are you?" he asked softly, not meeting seto's eyes,

"I'm seto." He answered, then he realized that he was staring and looked away, "sorry." He said quietly, Li nodded, then looked back up at the other boy,

"you know Kaylynn, don't you?" he asked, seto faultered, then nodded, "I thought so. She's always talking about a boy with ice blue eyes and an intense stare. I knew you were him. Has she mentioned anything about me?" he asked, sounding a little excited, seto thought for a second then recalled her once saying that if she'd ever been in trouble, a boy named Li had been there. Seto grinned then nodded,

"Yes, it seems to me I have heard your name before." Li grinned at him, then stopped, grin fading,

"has she told you about Ryou at all?"

"yes. She says he's getting worse."

"poor Kaylynn..." li said, bowing his head, "she'd die if anything happened to him..." seto nodded, then looked away, knowing she needed the money and now, he had an idea. He looked at li for a second then grinned, making the other boy stare aukwardly at him,

"what...?" he asked nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PFM: that's that for this chappy. Hope you liked. R&R and I will write more!

Bakura: you know for a fact that you'll write more even if you don't get reviews.

PFM: ^_^; yea, but, I can still have people luv me, right?

Bakura: *sigh* I suppose.

PFM: see? Now show me da luv!!!!!!

Seto: next chapter, what will be a certain person's answer when their love pops the ultimate question? What will Rishido do to get malik all for himself? And how will Kaylynn save her brother from a slow death by disease? Find out, in chapter five!

PFM: 'chapter five'? ooo, that makes me all tingly inside! Do it again!

Seto: chapter five.

PFM: ooo! Again!

Seto: chapter five!

PFM: that's it! ::tackles seto:: 3 3 3 3

Seto: ^_~


End file.
